


i woke up with a desire for you

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, gakutenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: Cigarettes after sex is dead, but Gaku still likes it so screw everyone else (especially Tenn).





	i woke up with a desire for you

Gaku wakes up just in time to watch Tenn slide Gaku’s (apparently) half-hard dick into his ass.

“Um.”

“Mm? Oh, good morning, Gaku,” comes the lazy reply, “You can go back to sleep if you want. Depending on you, or me, I don’t know, this probably won’t take long.”

“...um.”

“You woke up with morning wood,” Tenn says. Aside from the slight hiss that escaped his lips once he is fully seated, his tone and expression are mostly unconcerned. He himself is naked from the waist down, Gaku’s button-up shirt that is too big for him slipping down his shoulders as he adjusts himself on top of Gaku. Gaku spies the familiar small bottle of lube on the mattress not too far from him, which makes him wonder just how long has he been like this - enough for Tenn to prepare himself for what’s to come.

It also makes him a little excited, if he has to be completely honest.

Tenn’s hair is still mussed up from sleep, but his gaze is clear and obviously awake, and when he looks at Gaku from underneath his lashes, Gaku sucks in a breath.

Kujou Tenn can be so erotic when he wants to be. 

His skin is warm against Gaku’s bare torso as Tenn leans forward to kiss Gaku lightly on the lips. “You must have had a nice dream,” he teases, his breath ghosting along Gaku’s cheek.

“It’s not a dream if it’s real,” Gaku replies, his lips curling into a smirk. He guides his hands to press against Tenn’s hips, his thumb rubbing circles along the curve of the boy’s body. “You’re excited today, aren’t you? Usually it’s me who has to wind you up.”

Tenn hums. “I’m feeling generous. You can just lie there. I’ll do all the work.”

He presses a firm hand against Gaku’s chest to stop him from moving. His smile turns devious. “You can’t move. Like I said, I’ll do everything.”

Gaku groans. “I take it back. You’re as self-centered as ever.”

“I prefer the word confident.” As if on cue, he starts moving his hips in a slow circle, as if testing the waters. He hums again, his gaze locked with Gaku’s own. Testing him for his reactions. “Just enjoy the show, Japan’s most desired man. And let me desire you.”

The thing about Tenn, is that he treats most things like a performance. That includes sex, of course. Or more accurately, sex  _ especially.  _ And the one thing that Tenn is best at, is driving Gaku crazy. 

His movements are slow and teasing, rocking his hips back and forth. His hands are still on Gaku’s, holding them in place while also using them to balance himself as he rides Gaku. His ministrations change as he starts to rise before sinking back down again into Gaku’s dick, which is now fully hard thanks to Tenn’s ministrations. He moans prettily, both as a sign of his own pleasure, and to tease Gaku, because he knows just how much Gaku loves his little noises.

“Tenn,” Gaku chokes out, the pressure in his groin steadily building, “Let me touch you.”

“No,” Tenn says.

“ _ Tenn. _ ”

“Be a good boy now,” Tenn murmurs, before he cuts himself off when he moans, clearly having found his favorite angle. He moves his hips more enthusiastically now, until he is practically bouncing up and down as he fucks himself in earnest on Gaku’s dick. “You’re so  _ good, _ Gaku,” he purrs, his eyes falling shut, “You’re so good to me.”

Gaku throws his head back. “I should...be the one to say that,” he grits out. 

Tenn’s own dick is hard, flushed pink against his abdomen. There is precome starting to form at the tip, and that combined with the sight of Tenn’s flushed cheeks as he grinds and bounces against Gaku is enough to drive him  _ insane.  _

With a growl, Gaku grabs Tenn’s hips before he lifts his own abdomen up, using his weight to push Tenn down onto the mattress. This earns a yelp from Tenn, which immediately morphs into a groan when the sudden change in position causes Gaku’s dick to slide deeper inside Tenn. Tenn digs his fingers into Gaku’s forearm as he rides out the wave of pleasure that shoots up his spine.

“I thought I told you not to move.” Tenn’s voice comes out hoarse. “What a disobedient child.” Despite his choice of words, there is no bite to them. This makes Gaku smile and he leans forward to kiss Tenn’s trembling eyelids.

“Sorry. I got a bit too excited.” Gaku doesn’t sound like he is sorry at all. 

Tenn huffs. “You’re always excited.”

“When it comes to you? Yes.”

“What a beast.”

“Didn’t you say you desire me?” Gaku says playfully, “Let me reciprocate such strong feelings.”

“Wha - hnngh!”

Unlike Tenn, Gaku doesn’t draw out his time by teasing. Unlike Tenn who is all about taking his sweet time by foreplay and edging, when it comes to sex, Gaku is as direct as his personality. He is direct about what he wants, and Tenn both hates and adores this part of him because it means Gaku knows exactly what Tenn likes and gets straight to it, but that also means Tenn loses all sense of control when it comes to him.

How can he remain composed, when Gaku’s thrusts give him waves upon waves of pleasure and he has little to no time to recover from them?

“Hngh, ahh!” Tenn keens high and pretty in Gaku’s ear as Gaku continues to aim at that specific spot where he knows Tenn feels the most. “Slow down, you --!”

There are tears in the corner of Tenn’s eyes now as he continues to feel and feel and  _ feel  _ and his fingers are digging into Gaku’s shoulder now, almost to the point of being painful. His legs bend inwards, brushing against Gaku’s sides. From the corner of his eyes, Gaku can see his toes curl, further proof that he is feels just as much as Gaku and this only makes Gaku thrusts faster, harder,  _ deeper.  _

The heat coils in his groin until it grows unbearable. Gaku could feel his release nearing and he eagerly chases it. Beneath him, Tenn’s moans have morphed into cries as he takes and takes and takes. And Gaku eagerly gives, because when it comes to Tenn, Gaku will give him everything he has.

Even the world.

“I’m coming,” Tenn gasps, “Gaku, I -,”

“Me too,” Gaku chokes out, “Tenn, Tenn, _ Tenn. _ ”

Tenn ends up coming first, messily over his stomach He throws his head back as he moans high and pretty, his back arching off the mattress.

Gaku follows not too long after. When he pulls out, he could see something white dripping down from between Tenn’s thighs, staining the sheets below. It is incredibly dirty and Gaku’s definitely gonna have to clean that afterwards because this is Tenn’s bed and Tenn is very particular about hygiene but -

The sight of Tenn lying on the mattress, his face flushed, hair mussed up and so thoroughly  _ fucked  _ is  _ incredibly  _ erotic. One of these days, it will surely be the death of him.

After catching his breath, Tenn lifts his head to look at Gaku, a tired but teasing smile present on his face.

“How did you enjoy my desire for you?” he asks.

Gaku is wrong.

Today is the day where Tenn will be the death of him.

A few moments later, Gaku rolls over and takes out a cigarette from one of the drawers. 

“Smoking is bad for your voice,” Tenn comments. He is lying on his side, his fingers tracing circles on Gaku’s arm. “I’d also say your health, but you should know that much at least.”

“It’s a habit. I’m not lighting it up. I just like the feeling of it between my lips.”

“If you want to feel something with your lips, you might as well kiss me,” Tenn says with a huff.

Gaku smiles, low and fond. He rolls onto his side to face Tenn, putting the cigarette away as he does. “What a demanding center.”

“I am as demanding as you are desirable,” Tenn replies. He leans forward and just as his lips ghost over Gaku’s own, he parts them to murmur something.

“And you, Gaku, are _ incredibly  _ so.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uh. i have no excuses i just wanted to write a quick hornee while I was bored in stats class rip
> 
> you can yell at me on twitter @tennssi0907 and kudos/comments/bookmarks are love!


End file.
